onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shachi
| age = 25 (debut) 27 (after timeskip) | jva = Takahiro Fujimoto | Funi eva = Ben Bryant }} Shachi is a member of the Heart Pirates. Appearance Shachi is an average sized lean man with red (brown in the anime) hair that reaches his shoulders. Like most of the Heart Pirates he wears a beige overall, with their Jolly Roger displayed on the back and the chest pocket, as well as brown boots. He wears a blue hat with a red brim and is always seen wearing sunglasses. There is also a tattoo located on his forearms. After the timeskip, like his fellow cremate Penguin, Shachi wears a new hat which resembles his namesake animal. In his case, a killer whale (also known as an orca). In Wano, he wore a dark yukata with the Heart Pirates' jolly roger on each sleeve near the shoulder. Personality Not much is known about him yet. Like Penguin, he likes women, seems to be a pleasant man, and is loyal to his captain, Law. As a teenager, he was a bully who was prone to mocking people and picking fights, and seemed to respect strength, as he joined up with Law after the latter beat up him and Penguin. Abilities and Powers He resisted the burst of Haki released by Silvers Rayleigh in the Human Auction House, though he stated that he almost passed out. He has not yet been seen fighting in the manga, but in the anime, he has been seen using martial arts and is quite proficient at it. Weapons He was seen carrying a katana when defending Zou from Jack and his army. History Past Eleven years before the start of the series, Shachi and Penguin were on Swallow Island in the North Blue, where they were bullying Bepo. Trafalgar Law then approached them, and Shachi and Penguin challenged him to a fight, but Law beat the two of them up. Impressed by Law, Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo joined him, forming the Heart Pirates. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Law and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. He was seen standing behind his captain as he talked to X Drake. He is later seen with his captain at the Human Auctioning House, to observe the auction taking place. After interruptions by Luffy, the Heart Pirates found themselves fighting to escape, alongside Eustass Kid's and Luffy's crews, in the face of a daunting Marine attack. Alongside the rest of his crew, Shachi fought against one of the Pacifista; though the outcome of this battle was not seen, they eventually managed to escape. Marineford Arc During the Battle of Marineford, the Heart Pirates and Shachi were initially present on the Sabaody Archipelago where the broadcast of Ace's execution was being shown. He was presumably watching the events at Marineford unfold, along with the Supernovas and they set sail immediately after the broadcast was cut. He can be seen on the Heart Pirates submarine as they emerge towards the end of the war to pick up a critically injured Luffy and Jinbe. Post-War Arc Shachi lands on Amazon Lily alongside the rest of his crew and is seen trying to keep Luffy, maddened over the loss of his brother Ace, down so he does not injure himself further. After Rayleigh arrives on the island, the Heart Pirates leave and Shachi expresses his disappointment about not getting a chance to see inside the all-female kingdom. Later, out in the open sea, Law explains about waiting for the right time to enter the New World. Law tells his crew to follow his orders so he can steal the proper throne. Shachi and his crew mates cheer for their captain. Post Timeskip While Law was staying at Punk Hazard, Shachi and the rest of the Heart Pirate crew went to an island called Zou. During the Beasts Pirates' invasion, the Heart Pirates assisted the Mink Tribe. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Right after Wanda and Carrot stopped a fight between Luffy and a guardian, the Heart Pirates got reacquainted with Luffy and were excited to hear that Law is on Zou as well. When Law arrived at their location, the Heart Pirates were overjoyed to be reunited with him. After the Straw Hats returned to the Whale Forest, the Heart Pirates greeted Luffy but were then furious when Luffy and Law went on having a private conversation. The Heart Pirates and Luffy's crew (except Franky, Robin, and Brook) then partied with Nekomamushi and his subjects. Wano Country Arc After leaving Zou, the Heart Pirates infiltrated Wano Country. On top of a mountain, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin spotted Luffy and Zoro through binoculars as the latter two entered Okobore Town. Major Battles *Shachi and Penguin vs. Trafalgar D. Water Law (unseen) *Heart Pirates vs. Marines *Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates vs. a Pacifista *Heart Pirates and Mink Tribe vs. Beasts Pirates Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' Trivia * means "killer whale" in Japanese. *Before his official name was announced, fans called him "Casquette" after the type of hat he wears. Ironically, after the timeskip, his hat now resembles what he was actually named after, a killer whale. References Site Navigation fr:Shachi id:Shachi it:Orca Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heart Pirates Category:Swallow Island Characters Category:Martial Artists pl: